Sans/W walce
thumb|250px Sans jest ostatecznym bossem w Ludobójczej Ścieżce. Przez wielu graczy uznawany jest za najtrudniejszego bossa w grze, pomimo faktu, iż opcja "CHECK", czyli 'Sprawdź' wskazuje, że posiada on tylko i wyłącznie 1 HP (punkt życia), 1 AT (punkt ataku) i 1 DEF (punkt obrony). Boss potrafi ignorować owe statystyki za pomocą ataku, który określany jest jako Karma (ang. Karmic Retribution - Odpłata Karmy; w skrócie KR). Powoduje ona powolną redukcję zdrowia (do 1 HP) i usunięcie tzw. klatek nieśmiertelności (kilku sekund po uderzeniu w czasie których gracz jest nieśmiertelny). Przebieg walki Krótko po rozpoczęciu walki, Sans zamienia DUSZĘ w jej niebieską formę, wysyłając ścianę kości, która zmusza gracza do wykonania skoku. Następnie przywraca DUSZY zwykłą formę, przesuwając tunel wypełniony kośćmi, który pędzi w jej stronę. Na końcu pojawia się grupa dział laserowych (nazywane „Gaster Blasterami”), które wykonują serię strzałów. Gracz nie jest w stanie zadać Sansowi żadnych obrażeń, gdyż on unika każdy jego cios. DUSZA po raz kolejny staje się niebieska i musi przeskakiwać przeszkody przypominające te podczas walki z Papyrusem, lecz o wiele trudniejsze. Początek walki nie jest zbyt trudny, lecz tory przeszkód stopniowo stają się coraz bardziej skomplikowane i wymagające bardziej precyzyjnych skoków. Aby zyskiwać postęp w walce, gracz musi atakować go za każdym razem, unikając jego przeszkód. Informacja o nim podpowiada graczowi, że on "nie może wiecznie cię unikać". Walka w głównej mierze skupia się na umiejętnościach i refleksie w grach platformowych. Z czasem dochodzą również blastery, które służą jako dodatkowa przeszkoda. Po wykonaniu kilku ataków, Sans oferuje rozejm, który jest pułapką. Zawarcie go spowoduje, że boss przygniecie DUSZĘ ścianą z kości, która zabija go po krótkiej chwili. Gracz musi odrzucić jego propozycję. Po śmierci gracza, pojawi się nieco inna wersja "Game Over", w której gra przyspieszona muzyka Dogsong. Na dole ekranu pojawia się tekst "geeettttttt dunked on!!!" oraz "jeżeli naprawdę jesteśmy przyjaciółmi... nie wrócisz już tuta''j". Oznacza to, że gracz musi go pokonać w Ludobójczej Ścieżce. Odrzucenie rozejmu kontynuuje walkę i powoduje chwilowe gaśnięcie ekranu, które służy jako przejście między różnorakimi segmentami. Gracz musi być skupiony, reagując przy tym bardzo szybko, aby uniknąć wszelkie trudne pułapki. Dochodzą również kolejne segmenty z blasterami. Następna część walki polega na szybkim skakaniu. Sans przyciska niebieską DUSZĘ do ściany, wysuwając z niej ściany z kości, przerzucając ją w różne strony pola walki. Wymagana jest tutaj szybka reakcja z odpowiednim wyczuciem czasu. Dalszy ciąg jest podobny, lecz jego ataki stopniowo przyspieszają. Z czasem informuje gracza o użyciu "specjalnego ataku", który ma nastąpić niedługo. Następnym nowym segmentem jest rozciągające się pole walki, w którym należy omijać nadchodzące ściany i skakać w odpowiednim momencie, aby nie zostać uderzonym przez wychodzące kości. Ostatecznie tworzy spiralę z blasterów, która strzela laserami w bardzo szybkim tempie. Następnie zaczyna machać DUSZĄ, obijając ją o ściany. Z czasem Sans się męczy i wykonuje "specjalny atak", który tak naprawdę nie jest niczym, za to chce doprowadzić gracza do znudzenia, nie zmieniając tury. Boss się męczy i przestaje atakować gracza. DUSZA może poruszać się swobodnie po polu walki, lecz powoduje to teleportowanie się jej na środek kwadratu. Gracz musi odczekać około 3 minut, aż on zaśnie. Wtedy DUSZA będzie w stanie przesunąć pole walki, kierując się do ikony "FIGHT". Użycie jej powoduje obudzenie się Sansa, który omija pierwszy atak, lecz nie zauważa drugiego i zostaje zraniony. Zdziwiony, oddala się od gracza, uciekając poza ekran, gdzie ostatecznie umiera. Cytaty ''Uwaga! Poniżej znajduje się fanowskie tłumaczenie. Oryginalny tekst znaleźć można tutaj. '' Przed walką Podczas walki Teksty narracyjne * Najłatwiejszy przeciwnik. Zadaje tylko 1 punkt obrażeń. Sprawdź * Nie może wiecznie robić uników. Nie przestawaj atakować. po zaatakowaniu * Czujesz, że będziesz mieć zły czas. walki * Czujesz jak grzechy przechodzą po twych plecach. 0-10 KR * Czujesz jak grzechy obciążają twój kark. 10-20 KR * KARMA płynie w twoich żyłach. 20-30 KR * Pogrążony ku śmierci przez KARMĘ. 30-40 KR * Sans cię oszczędza. Sans udaje że oszczędza protagonistę * PRAWDZIWA walka właśnie się zaczyna. druga faza * Czytanie tego to nienajlepszy sposób na wykorzystanie czasu. druga faza * Sans wygląda na zmęczonego. druga faza * Sans coś przygotowuje. kiedy mówi o swoim specjalnym ataku * Sans szykuje swój specjalny atak. kiedy ponownie mówi o swoim specjalnym ataku Ciekawostki * Nazwa "Gaster Blaster" wzięła się z nazw animacji działa w plikach gry.right|thumb|Animacja strzelającego BlasteraAnimacja "Blastera Gastera" zawiera mruganie lewego i prawego oka broni szkieletu, podobne do tego jak Sans ma jedną źrenicę używając psychokinezy. * Jeżeli gracz przeżyje pułapkę Sansa, która zostaje aktywowana po wybraniu opcji "Spare", ściana z kości znika po kilku sekundach i gra zatrzymuje się bez postępu, zmuszając gracza do zrestartowania gry (jak pokazano w tym filmie) . Jest to możliwe tylko za pomocą oszustw. * Sans jest jedyną postacią, która umiera poza ekranem. * Początkowy dialog Sansa jest taki sam jak dialog Asgore'a w Ścieżce Neutralnej. Dalsza część wypowiedzi różni się między postaciami. * Wyżej wspomniany dialog jest nawiązaniem do wypowiedzi Kapitana Stronga z Earthbound, przy czym ta druga brzmi "W takich czasach, dzieci takie jak ty powinny grać w gry Nintendo." (w oryginale "At times like this, kids like you should be playing Nintendo games.") * W czasie walki Sans mówi "... ty po prostu idziesz dalej. nie dla żadnej chęci czynienia dobra lub zła... po prostu dlatego że myślisz że 'możesz'... ...'musisz'. Ten cytat może odnosić się do graczy "komplekcjonistów", którzy zrobią wszystko co możliwe w grze, gdyż czują, że muszą. * Gracz musi zaatakować Sansa 22 razy zanim on wspomni o specjalnym ataku. Walka posiada bardzo dużą ilość tur i jest ona jedną z najdłuższych walk w grze. * Po jakimś czasie przy opcjach (FIGHT, ACT, ITEM i MERCY) pojawiają się kości, jest to utrudniene zmuszające gracza do szybkich decyzji. * Walka jest hołdem walki z Dr Andonutsem z Earthbound Halloween Hack (Obaj są technicznie finałowymi bossami, obaj za utwór mają MEGALOVANIE i obaj uważają głównego bohatera za potwora w czasie walki). Przypisy de:Sans/Im Kampf en:Sans/In Battle fr:Sans/En Combat ru:Санс/В бою zh:Sans/戰鬥中 Kategoria:Postacie w walkach